


Familiars

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Be the best friend you can be





	Familiars

“You happy about tonight?”

You look over at him, continuing to pick up random trash around your freshly groomed lawn, “Do I know how to throw my own housewarming party or what?”

You were the ultimate hostess tonight, a devil in red and in the kitchen; the summer night had been supportive of every party goer until nearly 3 am. Roman, the sweetheart, had stuck around to help you get things in order for the night; you watch as he takes an exhausted seat on a cushioned lawn chair, “It’s pretty much done, hon, you can go.”

You toss the bag out, taking his hands and trying to drag him out of his seat, but he stops you, “I need you to hear me out for a second.” Roman keeps your hands tight within his, sighing heavily, “I just gotta say it—(Y/N), I—I know you only see me as a friend, but…that’s not how see you anymore, and you need to know, no matter what it changes between us.”


End file.
